dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptor
Riptor is a human/raptor cybernetic hybrid, resurrected by UltraTech, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance In Killer Instinct (2013), Riptor's appearance was changed along with its backstory, being a resurrected raptor rather than a hybrid creature. Its muscle mass is distributed in a more reptilian and less humanoid manner, giving it a smaller chest and thinner arms. Its eyes are slightly larger and its head is less pointed, and three flimsy spikes protrude from the back of its head. However, the biggest change by far are the cybernetic components. Metal bionics run down Riptor's back and down to the end of its tail, and its claws have been given blue energy enhancements. In place of its signature shackles are metal plates. The hexagonal patterns along its body slowly fade in and out from light blue to black, and bar codes and the UltraTech logo are tattooed in several places. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Riptor is equipped with cybernetic parts to keep her alive. Abilities *Due to cybernetic enhancements, she can breathe fire. *Can still shoot venom *Riptor can use her sharp claws to attack. *She can use her jaw and tail. *Tail can separate into linked units to attack Personality Riptor’s personality is difficult to determine due to her animalistic reptilian nature. She is a cunning and clever hunter who leads her pack of Stalkers with power and authority, quickly striking down the enemies of Ultratech with fierce genius. She is quite intelligent for an animal, though she still can’t resist some of her primal instincts, and in the end all she really wants is a good meal of fresh meat. Pre-Clash Biography Ultratech doesn’t always look forwards to find the solutions to future military development. Sometimes, they look to the past. So it was with the Riptor project. A competing combat contract project with the Fulgore line and the Cinder initiative, brilliant Ultratech genetic engineer Dr. Erin Gupte saw a better path to follow. She thought that Fulgore’s maintenance and lack of ability to adapt to radically different hostile environments would create a nightmare for upkeep and result in a prohibitively expensive machine. At the same time, she saw the Cinder initiative as pure R&D with years before any interesting developments could be realized. She believed that a creature built on a ruthless adaptable predator and augmented and constrained by modern technology would result in the ideal combat platform. It could rely on its own victims for sustainment, and could maneuver and infiltrate in areas that the Fulgore line would never be able to function; Riptor couldn’t be jammed or hacked, stopped by weather, or be disabled by a grain of sand in an intake. Nor would it take a decade of research to decode the alien technologies the Cinder initiative toyed with. The first batch of Riptor units were vicious, and even with cybernetic augmentation and programming, were completely uncontrollable. No amount of shock, drugs, or control systems would contain them, and they would tear anything it saw apart in moments, making it impossible for them to work as a coordinated team as planned. Digging into the problem, and amidst the pressures from Utratech leadership for results, Erin theorized that all her creations had no upbringing, no parenting, only genetic memories to kill that she could not overwrite; they came into the world fully ready to fight, and without any other upbringing to guide them, that’s exactly what they did. She destroyed the initial batch of Riptor assets and began work on a new batch, augmenting the creatures even further than the originals. Borrowing cast-off technology from the Fulgore project, Erin began using her own mind as a training tool for her new creations, simulating upbringing through her own directed thoughts, guiding the creatures into understanding that there was a place for family, and the idea of a pack… The fate of humanity is implied to have been bleak, as things went out of control and Earth was once again ruled by the dinosaurs after toying with the laws of nature. Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *Riptor is able to reproduce asexually. Though it's just an exact copy of her. *Apparently copies of Riptor Units were sent to people in boxes to unbox and have their own Riptor Unit. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sissy Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Cyborgs Category:Killer Instinct Category:Female Category:Player Characters Category:Velociraptors Category:Newcomers